Déclaration ? !
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Ichigo est tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui n'est autre Byakuya Kutchiki capitaine de la 6 ème division. Cet amour est-il partager? Vous allez le découvrir!


**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient !

**Genre :** romance

**Rating : K+**

**Synopsis** : Ichigo est tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui n'est autre Byakuya Kutchiki capitaine de la 6 ème division. Cet amour est-il partager ? Vous allez le découvrir !

_**C'est mon premier fic, j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**D'après vos commentaires j'aviserai !**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**P.S : SORRY pour les fautes de français !**_

Ichigo était assis près de la rivière, le front encore plus froncé que d'habitude. Quelque chose le troublait. Non quelqu'un le troublait. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux. En plus, d'un homme ! Il avait reconnu les symptômes. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas concentré au combat, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup parce qu'il risquait sa vie et celle de ses amis. Cette personne était souvent dans ses pensés, dans ses rêves, ses fantasmes. De plus, en sa présence il avait son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait. Ces derniers temps il avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments à tout le monde, même Rukia le regardait soupçonneuse. Sa décision fut prise de révélé ses sentiments à cet homme dont jamais il n'arrivera à la hauteur de par sa noblesse de sang. En plus il avait peur de se faire rejeter comme un malpropre.

« **Ouf **! » Souffla l'orangé, fatigué. Il se demanda pourquoi cela lui arrivait, et pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une gentille fille comme Inouïe, cela l'aurait rendu la vie plus facile.

Se relevant lentement, il regarda le coucher de soleil sur la ville, et cela le rendit nostalgique des moments passer avec sa mère. Il se sentait tout ému en repensant à elle. Il était persuadé que sa mère l'aurait soutenue et encouragée. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui, il sut tout de suite qui s'était, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, surtout cette odeur de cerisier qui le caractérisait. Ichigo poussa un soupir, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter sans perdre ses moyens.

« **Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?** »

« **Je suis en mission.** »

« **A moins que tu as messages pour moi de Ymaji-sama, retourne-s'y à ta mission. **» Dit-il d'une voie ou résonnait une certaine colère.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait été envoyé en mission par Yamaji dans le monde des humains pour récolter quelques informations sur la forte activité soudaines des menos grandes. Sa division venait de finir et Renji et le reste de ces hommes étaient déjà rentrer. Ils s'étaient attardé pour combattre quelques hollows. Il se sentait fatiguer depuis un certain temps, lui réputer pour son masque de froideur avait du mal à cacher ces émotions, mais seul Rukia , sa sœur l'avait remarquée.

« **Nii-sama ? Si quelques chose vous tracasse, parler avec moi, je suis votre sœur Je voie bien que vous allez mal. Est-ce un problème avec le clan ? Nii-sama répondez-moi !** »

Kuchiki-sama l'avait ignoré à ce moment là, car il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, surtout à Rukia. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, et se sentait encore plus mal. A ce moment là sachant que personne ne le voyait, il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

Il allait rentrer, lorsqu'il sentit un riatsu bien familier, et il ne pu résister à la tentation d'aller le voir. Son cœur s'était emballé, il sentait poindre une certaine joie de le revoir. Depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Même les piques que lui et l'orangé se lançaient, lui manquèrent terriblement. Lui un noble s'était amouraché d'un adolescent qui ne savait pas se tenir. Mais il ne savait pas de quel manière il avait réussit à lui prendre son cœur, en tout cas il était amoureux d'Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant.

Lorsqu'Ichigo venait à la Soul Society, il rendait visite à Rukia, ainsi qu'a tous ces amis Renji, Ikkaku, Umichika, Tôshiro, Rangiku, etc. Mais apparemment lui, il l'évitait joyeusement, et cela le blessait profondément, car il croyait que le roux ressentait une aversion pour lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus, il se sentait troublé par lui. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il avait su qu'il était tombé amoureux, et cela grâce Renji.

« **Kuchiki Taïcho, comment sait-on lorsqu'on est amoureux ?** » Avait-il demandé un matin ou ils entraînaient les hommes de la division.

Byakuya avait été très surpris de la question de son fukutaïcho, et quand il se tourna vers Abaraï-san, il vit qu'il avait une légère rougeur à sa joue. Très sérieusement il lui répondit.

« **Lorsqu'on est amoureux on à l'impression que l'on peut tout faire pour cette personne, il occupe tous nos pensés, et l'on est triste voir malheureux quand on ne le voie pas. On ressent un très grand trouble en sa présence.** »

C'est en disant ces mots qu'il su.

Maintenant debout à quelques pas de l'orangé, il ne su quoi répondre. Sous cette colère que ressentait le roux, il cru apercevoir une grande tristesse. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

Ichigo se résolu à faire face à cet homme aussi calmement que possible, tout en essayant de contrôlé les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé, et de reprendre une respiration normal. Levant la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il s'avança vers lui près à lui avoué ces sentiments.

« **Bya... Byakuya je**... »

Il s'interrompit car il sentit le riatsu de Rukia s'approcher d'eux, sans doute pour voir son frère chéri. Il se senti frustré.

« **Ichigo ?** »

« **Non rien, je croie que ta sœur arrive. Désolé, je dois renter, je vous laisse en famille. **»

Tout en passant près de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui toucher légèrement les mains, un frisson le parcouru à se contacte, et il sentit le noble se raidir. Le cœur lourd il s'éloigna, en se méprenant de sa réaction.

Quant au noble, il se sentait carrément statufier sur place, n'osant bouger, de peur de se laisser allé à se toucher si léger de la part d'Ichigo. Il avait cru que le roux allait lui dire quelques choses d'important, et il avait arrêté de respirer. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé et que le roux ait des sentiments pour lui tout compte fait ? Son cœur se mit à se gonfler de joie. Et si ? Non, se ne pouvait être possible ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, même si pour cela il devait être rejeté. Reprenant ces esprits, il se retourna enfin, mais Ichigo n'était plus là.

Ichigo marcha d'un pas rapide pour rentré chez lui, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible avant que le capitaine de la sixième division ne découvre ces sentiments envers lui. Sinon il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure avec Zembonsakura. Virant à droit brusquement, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouée, et se retrouva les fesses à terre.

Jurant tout bas.

« **Putain, n' peu pas faire attention abruti !** » Regarde ou tu vas. Grogna Ichigo.

« **C'est plutôt à toi Kurosaki Ichigo de faire attention, ou tu met les pieds **» Lâcha une voie dont il aurait reconnu en tous.

« **Bya... Byakuya! **» Souffla Ichigo. « **Mais...** »

« **Nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation il me semble**. »

« **Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi**. »

Se relevant prestement et s'époussetant, il lui tourna le dos pour partir, quand il sentit une main le retenir.

« **Lâche-moi, putain**. »

« **Ichigo.** »

Surpris par le ton que Byakuya employait, il leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il y lu le pris au trip, et il se sentit perdu.

Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ichigo se sentit attirer tout contre le noble; Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration se fit plus courte. Il se détendit enfin, ses yeux se remplit d'une grande tendresse envers le noble qui le lui rendait bien.

Byakuya se sentit fondre devant un tel regard. Depuis tous se temps l'orangé l'aimait, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué, prenant son éloignement pour du mépris. Tous ces doutes envers Ichigo s'envolèrent, et maintenant ils avaient perdus assez de temps.

Lentement il pris les lèvres du roux avec tendresse et douceur. Le baisser de Byakuya se fit léger et Ichigo lui répondait sans retenu. Le noble cassa le baiser, et leurs regards se rivaient l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se quitté.

« **Byakuya, je t'ai**... »

Le noble ne laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois le baiser se fit plus envieux et passionné. Byakuya chercha le passage avec sa langue et Ichigo le lui accorda avec plaisir. Puis le noble cassa enfin le baiser.

« **Je t'aime Ichigo**. »

« **Je t'aime moi aussi Byakuya**. »

Tout deux s'enlacèrent tendrement, perdu dans leur propre monde. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Non loin de là, Rukia Kuchiki avait assistée à la scène tremblante. Elle était inquiète pour Ichigo depuis quelques temps et allait à sa rencontre quand elle avait ressentit l'énergie spirituel de son frère tout près d'ici. Quand elle s'y rendit elle trouva son frère perdu dans ces pensés, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ce qui était surprenant. Puis le voyant partir en shyumpô elle le suivi discrètement. Elle se demandait bien qui Nii-sama cherchait. Et elle eu sa réponse en le voyant avec Ichigo. Puis en voyant son frère embrasser Ichigo, elle garda la bouche ouverte pendant un long moment. Revenant de sa surpris, elle comprit tout de suite le comportement étrange de son frère depuis quelques temps. Tout contente, elle partit rejoindre ces amies (_**Bien sur l'Association de femmes shinigamies !**_) pour leur faire part de sa découverte. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là s'aimaient ?

_**Cette fiction a été corrigée tant bien que mal par moi même. La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. J'ai rajoutée deux images, j'espère qu'elle vous plait !**_

_**Merci à Jyuune-san pour son encouragement, cela fait plaisir !**_


End file.
